A Dawn of a New Change
by BlackMoon3464
Summary: Aaliyah Potter is the Girl-Who-Lived, but her twin brother Charlie is mistaken for the BWL. Her parents neglect her & her little brother Harry, & so Aaliyah takes control of her life so the night of her and her twin 7th birthday Aaliyah decided to leave taking everything and her baby brother to America when they encounter the Winchesters. Huge harem Female harry.
1. Chapter 1

Aaliyah Potter looked down at the party that was going on with so much hate in her heart it was, hers and her twin brother Charlie7th birthday but on the banner, it says happy birthday Charlie. Feeling her eyes begin to burn with unshedded tears. Aaliyah Potter quickly shake her head to get rid of the feelings she knew that her parents forgot about her birthday it always happens every year but tonight is the last night this will happen. Tonight will be the night where Harry and herself leave this place for good. Quickly going to her escape room and pulling a loose floorboard revealing a magical bag that her 'grandmother' Walburga had given to her on her 5th birthday that has been in the black family for over four hundred years along with a few dark spell books and other family grimoires that belong to the black family and she even declared that Aaliyah Potter will be the next heir to the black family.

Walburga not seeing her only son that still alive to this date Sirius Orion black to become the next head of the family. Who she strongly believes that he is still nothing but a blood traitor. So to make sure that filthy blood traitor son of her's will get nothing from her when she dies. So Walburga had declared that Aaliyah Potter will become the next head of the family leaving everything that is under the black name to her and her alone her beloved little granddaughter all but in blood.

Quickly removing the bag from its hiding spot Aaliyah Potter made sure she took everything that belongs to her and her baby brother. Even stealing some of the Family Jewels and family heirlooms and ancient tomes and grimoires she even stole her father's priceless invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map just in case. She even stole the family ring just to piss off her dear old dad.

With a nod of satisfaction, Aaliyah Potter quickly tied her bag around her waist and ran to the nursery where her baby brother Harry slept. Grabbing a baby carrier or baby sling and carefully place Harry into the sling and making sure Harry was Secure. Aaliyah ran towards the back door making sure no one has seen her or Harry. With a final glare at the place that she calls home. For the final time, Aaliyah quickly ran out of the door leaving The Potters behind. Where her's and Harry's will change for the better.

 **Time Skip**

Panting, Aaliyah took a moment to calm her breathing and straighten her clothes and hair before walking calmly into the leaky cauldron but also checking if Harry was still asleep. The pair walked into the dusty pub and made their way to the back door where the entrance of Diagon Alley is. Aaliyah held out her hand holding her grandmother's wand. Aaliyah entered through the archway into the busy road of Diagon Alley. Quickly casting a silencing charm around Harry so he won't wake up. The pair came to halt in front of the snow-white building of Gringotts. Aaliyah entered the bank and came to stop in front of a table with a young goblin sitting behind it.

'Hello.' Aaliyah said to catch the goblin's attention. The goblin looked up from his work to look at Aaliyah.

'How may I help you miss?' The goblin asked. Taking a deep breath Aaliyah said, 'I wish to make a blood test in order to know my heritage.' Aaliyah said in a soft voice. 'Very well I shall prepare everything for the test if you would just take a seat and wait.' The goblin replied and left to prepare everything.

Aaliyah waited only a few minutes when the goblin returned with a piece of parchment and a dagger.

'Please, drop three drops of blood onto the parchment.' The goblin told Aaliyah handing the dagger to Aaliyah and for her to drag the blade cross her hand. Aaliyah did as she was told. A moment later, writing formed onto the parchment revealing heritages.

Aaliyah Potter. Daughter of Jamison Harrison Potter and Lillian Faith Evans Potter.

Descendant of:

The Ancient and Noble House of Potter(by blood).

The Ancient and Noble House of Black(by blood).

The Most Ancient House of Peverell(by blood).

The Most Ancient House of Gryffindor(by blood).

The Most Ancient House of Hufflepuff(by blood).

The Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw(by blood).

The Most Ancient House of Slytherin (by blood)

The Ancient House of Merlin(by magic).

The Ancient House of Le Fay(by magic).

Accumulative Wizengamot Seats:

Potter: Three seats on the Wizengamot.

Black: Seven seats on the Wizengamot.

Peverell: Three seats on the Wizengamot.

Gryffindor: One seat on the Wizengamot.

Hufflepuff: One seat on the Wizengamot.

Ravenclaw: One seat on the Wizengamot.

Slytherin: One seat on the Wizengamot.

Boulstridge: One seat on the Wizengamot.

Leatherby: One seat on the Wizengamot.

Inheritances:

Metamorphmagus (father's side), Invisibility Cloak(object, birthright), the Elder Wand(object, birthright) Sword of Gryffindor(object, birthright), Hufflepuff's Cup(object, birthright), Ravenclaws Diadem(object, birthright), Slytherin locket (object, birthright) 12 Grimmauld Place(object, birthright), Potter manor in Mystic Falls, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, Slytherin Manors(objects, birthrights) and all of Hogwarts including: Gryffindor Tower, Ravenclaw Tower, Hufflepuff Basement, Slytherin dungeons, Greenhouses, Quidditch Pitch, Library, Come and Go Room, all of the Founders Room and of the Great Hall(objects, birthright).

Potter vaults:

777- Monies: 777,000,000 Galleons, 69,000 Sickles, 138,909 Knuts.

778- Monies: 472,000,000 Galleons, 78,001 Sickles, 1,200 Knuts.

779- Monies: 6,098,372,000 Galleons, 67,874,003 Sickles, 1 Knut.

780- 732 Tapestries, 16 sets of Silver Crockery, 4 sets of Gold Crockery, various Jewels, Books, several Runners, 5 diamond Chandeliers and 7 trunks of Gold Woven Dress Robes.

Black vaults:

12- Monies: 189,903,976,000 Galleons, 12 Knuts.

314- Monies: 645,971,002 Galleons, 17,010 Sickles, 154 Knuts.

717- 184 Tapestries, 12 sets of Gold Crockery, various Jewels, several trunks of dress robes.

Books: Black Magick(By Phineas Nigellus Black) written in Parseltongue and Salazar Slytherin's complete autobiography, written in Parseltongue.

Peverell vault:

7- Monies: 135,975 Galleons, 978, 673, 000 Sickles, 175 Knuts.

8- 12 Tapestries.

Books: Alchemy Through the Ages(original text, author unknown), Notes on the Deathly Hallows Origin and Merlin's pointed hat(a gift from Merlin himself).

Gryffindor vault:

1- Monies: 979,349,912,000 Galleons, 17,000 Knuts.

Books: Hogwarts: the Sentience Within(written by Godric Gryffindor) and the complete autobiography written in Gobbledegook by Godric Gryffindor.

Hufflepuff vault:

3- 17,846,286,400 Galleons, 869,325,201 Sickles, 1,008 Knuts.

Books: Herbology: the Adventure Through the Hanging Gardens, Atropa Belladonna: Poison or Elixir, Magae Trias: Primo-Tres and The Life of Helga Hufflepuff, an autobiography by Helga Hufflepuff.

Ravenclaw vault:

2- 1,734,087,012 Galleons, 175,487,523 Sickels, 163,963 Knuts.

Books: The Complete Works of Rowena Ravenclaw, Logic or Absurdity: Which Controls the Heart?, Knowledge is Power Septum Peccata.

Slytherin vault:

1- Monies: 979,349,912,000 Galleons,, 175,487,523 Sickels, 163,963 Knuts.

Books: The Complete Works of Salazar Slytherin, different ways to use Parseltongue Magic, how to raise your own basileus.

Other:

Books: The Complete Works of Merlin, Morgan Le Fay's personal Journal, History of the Dark Arts(once owned by Lady Circe, or so claimed by Merlin himself) and Magicks Around the World.

Wands: Godric Gryffindor's wand(12", Yew, Dragon Heartstring core), Helga Hufflepuff's wand(14", Holly, Veela hair core), Rowena Ravenclaw's wand(10", Beechwood, Unicorn tail hair core) and Antioch Peverell's wand(15", Elder, Thestral hair core).

Lordship Rings:

Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.

Other Rings:

Merlin's treasured Malachite Ring(said to enhance any emotion, thus making any spell infinitely more powerful, as it is being fueled by the strong emotions of the caster) and Morgan Le Fay's, Ring of Life(said to drain the life out of anyone who attempts to filch it, yet to be proven).

Aaliyah just nodded in approval. She stared at the parchment taking everything in.

'Oh, my!' The goblin exclaimed seeing her heritage. Aaliyah had almost forgotten about the goblin till now. 'You are Lady Peverell Le Fay, the last heir of the most ancient family of Peverell's and Le Fay's!'

Hearing the goblin's voice every goblin looked at their way. The goblin hurried to a more older looking goblin and whispered something to him. Listening to the younger goblin the older goblin rushed to Aaliyah's side.

'Lady Peverell Le Fay, welcome to Gringotts. It is a pleasure to attend to the heiress of two of the most ancient houses. I am Malkoth. Allow me to assist you.' The older goblin said. Aaliyah just smiled and nodded and said: "perhaps can we discuss this somewhere more private." With a nod from Malkoth they walked to his office.

Now Lady Peverell Le Fay please place your hand in this ball," Malkoth said gesturing to a glass ball that he pulled out of one of his draws and set it on the table in front of Aaliyah. Aaliyah nodded and sat up before reaching her hand into the ball and pulled out several rings that had appeared in Aaliyah's hand when she pulled her hand out of the glass ball, there was a red and gold one, a silver and green one, a black and silver one, a silver ring with a blue diamond, a silver ring with an ebony gem, a silver ring with a purple gem and the last ring was silver with a black gem

"There you have the Gryffindor ring, the Slytherin ring, the Black heir ring, the Peverell, ring Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw rings and Merlin and La Fay rings and you have the Potter ring as well."

You can place all but one ring on one finger and they will mold into one ring for you."

Aaliyah smirked at the thought and slowly slipped the rings on. She grabbed her head screaming as magic and knowledge blasted through her.

Malkoth paled and quickly grabbing Harry jumped away from Aaliyah as the magic from the rings began to swirl in the air and lash out at them. Harry began to cry and seeing his mother/sister on the floor writhing in pain. Aaliyah panted and pressed her face into the floor as the pain began to abate. She groaned and rolled over onto her back, wheezing as she suddenly found it hard to breathe. She frowned, eyes still closed.

"Lady Peverell La Fay?" Aaliyah craned her head around on the floor in an effort to locate the voice. Malkoth was tentatively creeping out from where ever it was he had hidden making sure it was safe to come out with young Harry who was still crying for his 'mother'.

"W—What…cannot breathe… happened?" Aaliyah was forced to pause and cough during her question as her lungs begged for more air. Gods she hated this.

"I believe that all of the Family magic was too much for your body to handle at its previous size, so both your and all the Family magic changed it." So, your magic has doubled or tripled in size." Malkoth said. I see... Aaliyah said gasping for air. Carefully sat up, noting with dizzying relief that her clothes had grown with her. She currently wore a simple white dress and scandals, which now outlined her every curve. Curves which were nonexistent until moments ago. Aaliyah was brought back to reality when she heard Harry cry out for her or tried to reach out to her. Quickly shaking her head, he walked over and took Harry from Malkoth's arms. Shh, it's ok Harry I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm ok mommy is ok." Aaliyah said as she held Harry close to her. Once Harry had settled down Aaliyah looked at Malkoth. "Now, may I please see what I have inherited Master Malkoth?" The Goblin nodded and left Aaliyah to haul herself to her unsteady feet. She stumbled around, trying to get her long legs to cooperate. Going from below five feet to around five seven or eight was not an easy feat. She was only completely lacking any sort of coordination or balance. She somehow managed to make it to her seat, letting her body collapse into it gratefully while still holding onto Harry.

"Here you are my Lady," Malkoth said, handing her a thick file.

Aaliyah accepted the file eagerly, and her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw the amount of money and wonder how she'll react when she sees her Vaults.

 _~Time skip a few minutes~_

"Here we are, vault seven-hundred and ninety-nine," Malcoth said as they all got out of the cart and Aaliyah used her new key to unlock the door. This was connected to the main Potter vault, but only she could enter and exit it since the keys were different.

The lock clicked, and once the doors opened inside revealed inside of the vault. It had probably two-thirds of the Potter family fortune and it was a massive one, a large shelf of books, multiple gold and silver heirlooms, jewels, and even an unfamiliar trunk with the Potter family crest on it. Witch Aaliyah never saw before. Malcoth had given her a list of all what her father wanted to be brought into her vault, from her 'family' but looking over the list Aaliyah noticed that the trunk wasn't on the list.

"What is that?" Aaliyah asked as she pointed at the trunk while rocking harry in her arms.

"Oh, that…?" Malcoth looked at it. "That's actually an old trunk that belonged to Lady Dorea Potter, your grandmother. Your biological father hasn't touched it and your mother well wants nothing out of it." Malcoth said.

"Have they ever looked inside?" Malcoth shook their heads. "Guess there's a time for anything." I wonder why dad wanted me to have it thought Aaliyah.

Aaliyah quickly walked over to the trunk, and used her magic, to unlock the top, and opened it. "Oh wow…" it was full of dresses and shoes, but they all looked brand new. Oh, grandmother, Aaliyah, though with a smile as she closed the trunk. With the wave of her hand the trunk shrunk to the size of a matchbox. And place it in his jacket pocket.

"Fantastic job Malcoth." The Goblin smiled and bowed slightly. After she signed the parchment it disappeared. "Is there anything else I can help you with?" asked Malcoth as soon as he saw that Aaliyah had finished.

"No, that was everything. Thank you for your time," answered Aaliyah politely.

"Very well. Griphook will accompany you and your company out."

And with Aaliyah and very wake, Harry followed the creature putting her new purses and the card in her pocket and wait for their portkey to take them to their new home and their new lives. Aaliyah only wishes that she could see the devastated faces of The Potter's. When they realize they're no longer part of the Potter family and that they were penniless and the marriage contract between James and Lily was null and void making James with no last name and Lily back to Lily Evans. They'll become poorer than the Weasleys. They will be a laughing stock to the Wizarding World and that's what Aaliyah really wanted to make them suffer for what they did to her and Harry. Oh, she will love to see the face of her so-called Godfather too when he realized that he's no longer a black and no longer heir to the black family if he was ever heir to the family, to begin with.

Aaliyah smiled as when Griphook handed her the portkey which was a simple silver band diamond ring saying the activation word 'freedom' Aaliyah and Harry were no longer in Great Britain and taken straight to their new home in the United States.


	2. Chapter 2

**(disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter or** **Supernatural** **. they belong to their original owners. but this story idea is solely mine. Also, this story is based off Hunter and Demon-Bounty-Hunter By: sakurademonalchemist, Also criticize reviews are always welcome to help me improve this fanfic. Please note I will not hold the story hostage for those. also for who leave negative reviews to the story or just plain out heaters. If you don't like the story. Then don't fucking read it. no one wants to hear your negative comments. it just shows that you have little talent in writing or imagination or your just jealous of someone else's creativity. that is all I have to say. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter)**

 **seven years later**

It's had been six years since Aaliyah and Harry let Britain taking most of the Potter fortune and all the other families that she inherited. During those four years, Aaliyah had changed her's and Harry's names to Damiana Nightwind and Henrik Nightwind so their so-called parents and that goat fucking fool won't be able to find them and bring them back to the stupid wizarding world. During those four years, Aaliyah now known as Damiana lived the life of a hunter, a bounty hunter, a mother, a research monkey, and weapons dealer. Damiana could still remember what happened during her last time in Gringotts before she left England.

 _Mini Flashback_

Aaliyah waited patiently in line until the goblin was free, and asked to be taken to her vault. From there she emptied out her entire trust vault and asked where she could convert it all into muggle pounds.

"Convert? Are you insane woman? Goblins don't keep muggle money on hand like that! We barely have use for the paper the muggle-borns bring in every year!"

"So what happens to the cash the muggle-borns trade in every year?"

"We use it as kindling."

Erika thought fast.

"Fifty galleons and you funnel it all to my wallet each year," she said immediately.

"All of it? What in the Goblin King's name would you need all that paper for?"

"You mean you don't want fifty gold coins just to get rid of it?" asked Aaliyah.

"I never said that just curious why you would want it," said the goblin quickly.

"It's easier to carry. Coins are heavy," said Aaliyah with a straight face.

The goblin took her up to a higher office, where she paid them the fifty coins in exchange for them sending all the 'muggle' currency they got each year to her wallet.

Idiots.

 _End of flashback_

Giggling at the thought Damiana giggled once more and she remembered how the Goblins were gobsmacked when she asked for them to help rebuild a fortified Fortress to keep anything or anyone out. The Fortress that the goblins had made was based off the Great Tomb of Nazarick from an anime Damiana had watched called the overlord. Damiana wanted her home to be exactly like that to keep herself and baby Henrik safe. So with her mind made up, Damiana called help from the goblins to build the Great tomb of Nazarick but it was reconstructed and was stretched to over ten floors. For travel between floors, there are specific points on each floor, where gates open to allow magical transport, and with an army of house, elf to help keep their home clean and safe for the both them.

The sound of someone typing on a computer could be heard in the head office in the Great Tomb of shadows that was the name that Damiana had decided on calling her home when she used the Floo network. The Floo was only used by a few people that were to allow to come through Floo, and those people were goblins and one Remus John Lupin her honorary Godfather and the only person who cared for her and Harry. But when Remus finally was able to see his two honorary Godchildren.

To say Remus was shocked at seeing his two cubs Aaliyah who he now calls Damiana was a big shock Damiana became very beautiful and attractive young woman even though she's only 14 years mentally with a heart face, light olive complexion, almond-shaped emerald green eyes which are sometimes described as doe-eyes, snow-white chin-length hair on both sides of her face and she has a fringe that reaches her eyebrows. Damiana height is 5'6"(168 cm), and she has a slim, slightly athletic physique. Damiana outfit consists of a blood-red trench coat with what appears to be a harness underneath with no shirt revealing ample cleavage. She also has white short shorts and red gloves. She has magazine pouches on either side of her hips and knee-high boots. She also wears sunglasses.

As for Henrik being six years old who has spiky silver hair, very pale skin, and James hazel eyes. Henrik was typically wearing baggy clothing, with his usual attire consisting of long-sleeved and dark-colored shirts. Most of his clothes have a turtleneck. Henrik really loves wearing long, baggy shorts that reach above his knees. Alongside with his blue boots. To say the less Remus was shocked but happy to see his cubs were doing just fine.

Damiana was typing the new hunter's guidelines and information book while Henrik was updating their hunter's website called Avalon of shadows where Damiana and himself post all the information of a local hunts and danger levels in said hunt.

The Avalon of shadows has been getting a large number of requests that needed to be filled from the Hunters, Damiana and Henrik didn't like letting them down.

"Let's see...Kent, wailing banshee...text sent. Derrick, werewolf pack that has been harassing cattle...text sent. Jerry, a clan of magical vampires...text sent. Huh, got a text from some blokes the...Winchester...ah, they're dealing with a grim, text sent along with e-mail information. Only five more..." muttered Damiana, as Henrik was scanning his laptop which had all the information on supernatural beasts and the like. It was powered by magic, and Damiana got it for him from a Japanese chap who had contacts. Best five hundred galleons that Damiana took from dear old James.

This is the scene one Remus John Lupin walked in seeing his two cubs working. "Cubs, what are you doing?"

"Research orders. That we always get them, though this time we had them all done before you come over uncle moony. Usually takes us a day or two to get through them all."

"What sort of research?" Remus said as he looked at his cubs.

"Mostly translation and advice... You should see the cash we get for that old satellite that Damiana had remodeled for wireless use, moony." Henrik said with a smile as Damiana had bought an old Japanese satellite and turned it into something that could pick up and transmit WiFi signals. She sold the password to fellow hunters so they didn't have to deal with cops tracking them through their internet accounts or about paying outrageous fees because they were over the download limit.

Some of the files that both Damiana and Henrik used were several megabytes thick, hence the larger than a normal download.

Most hunters paid for it because they knew it belonged to someone who understood them and didn't mind the fact they were occasionally late with the payment. Plus they knew that the cops couldn't actually get a court order to stick because of the 'owner' of the internet company didn't technically exist on paper.

Remus nodded as he and Henrik turned around to look at Damiana when she yelled

What the hell? Why would they need something to track a demon? I don't like doing those requests!" This caused both Remus and Henrik look at Damiana in worry knowing all too well that dealing with demons is, bad news.

Damiana sent a quick message back to this John W. and waited. She got a message nearly five seconds later.

'Need info on yellow-eyed demon. Will pay higher than standard fee.'

Damiana immediately texted back 'Need proper contact information. Information too big to give through text.'

'John Winchester, phone number...'

Damiana double-checked the number and promptly called the number while cursing up a storm in her head.

"This is Winchester. Who is calling?"

"You texted me for info on a yellow-eyed demon. May I ask why?" Damiana asked as she pulled out the files that they had on one yellow eyes demon called Azazel from what she and Henrik could find out about the guy, it wasn't good at all. Azazel is a demon, he feeds his blood to infants so that they will grow up to develop demonic abilities. His goal of using one such child to release Lucifer. Azazel is referred to by nicknames such as "The Demon," "The Yellow-Eyed Demon," or "Yellow Eyes" There more on this sick son of a bitch.

"You The Avalon of shadows?"

"I am. I need a reason to give up something so valuable, as demon-info is not cheap or easy to come by. Particularly if it's accurate."

"I got your number through Bobby. I am looking for a yellow-eyed demon who killed my wife and may have poisoned my son. Do you have any information, specifically where I can find him?"

"I have no idea where any demon is, let alone that particular one. I assume you have a way to kill him already." Damiana said as pulled out more information on Azazel it turns out that he has kids of his own a son and a daughter. Hmm, this could be fun Damiana, as she looked at her sword Rebellion, is a massive claymore with a heavy double-edged blade, notched on both sides near the tip. In its dormant form, the pommel is a single spike, but after awakening, it splits open into several. The grip is plain, but the guard is skeletal, with a skull-design on each side leading to the rib cage from which the blade emerges; on one side of the blade, the skull is that of a human, while the other uses a horned demon's skull. Initially, the crossguard is folded in against the ribs, but it extends and the skull transform to a screaming skull once the sword is awakened when Damiana's magic and blood make contact with the sword.

Rebellion's powers are still unknown to Damiana and Henrik but from what they could find out about the sword, it said that Rebellion was once made by someone who had the power to kill god and made the sword to do the same. Damiana was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard John say.

"I have the Colt made to kill demons, and three bullets,"

"Good enough. Damiana thought as she said the demon you're looking for is Azazel and the summoning circle is nearly impossible to come by through normal channels. The problem is that I've heard he's been known to work with his daughter and son, no info on their names, but they're a risk factor you should take into account. If you wire some cash into my account, I can look up a summoning circle for you and send it once I have it through e-mail. You do have that right?" Damiana said as she pulled out the summoning circle.

"My youngest son does. Will that, do?"

"That will work just fine. I'm sure Mr. Singer has my account information," said Damiana as she hung up the phone and went to check her account. Ten minutes later she got a wire transfer for $1,500. It was ten times their usual amount.

Then again, the harder to find the information, the more they usually charged. Damiana attached a note that it would summon a demon of his class, but it had no guarantee that it was the one they wanted. She sent it to Sam Winchester's e-mail account and sent a text to John that it was now his problem.  
Damiana sighed as she got up from her desk and walked over to Rebellion and place the huge sword on her back. Damiana smiled as she looked at Henrik her little brother who became more like her own son throughout the years that they lived in the states and away from there so-called family. "Henrik, uncle moony I'm going out for a hunt I'll be right back." Damiana said as Henrik smiled and nodded his head "ok mommy, me and uncle Moony are going to the library and see what we can find on yellow eyes." Henrik said as he gave his 'mother' hug and kiss on her cheek Damiana smiled as she left.

 **Time skip after Damiana hunt**

Damiana was at the bar when drinking her favorite drink where she found herself thinking about that weird power that Rebellion had released that day. Not wanting to think about Damiana was snapped out her thoughts when she felt approached by what she could only assume was a Trickster. He preferred human targets...hunting creatures was something she only did when she was particularly bored or something had caught her attention.

Damiana turned to the grinning trickster, who was likely going to prank her like so many he had done for years...until she said something that stopped that plan cold.

"What in heaven's name are you? You feel like a trickster but your aura is way, way off..." asked Damiana confused.

"My...aura?"

"Way too pure to be a demon, and it's like the Trickster's power is masking something..." Damiana said as she drank down her drink.

"How can you read auras? You're a bloody hunter for crying out loud!" the trickster said while looking at Damiana.

"considered it a weird side effect when I first receive Rebellion it allows me to see or sense a demon that was nearby. Though this is the first time I've seen one that pure looking or that strong," said Damiana, drinking her beer.

The Trickster pouted. There went his element of surprise.

"I'm Loki," he said. The Trickster looked at Damiana who just raised an eyebrow. "Loki as the Norse god of pranks lies and mischief that Loki?" Damiana asked as he looked at him. "The same," Loki said as he looked at this woman, that's when his eyes landed on her sword only for his eyes to widen awe and fear as Loki recognizes the sword that was meant to be locked away forever never to be seen again.

Damiana looked at Loki confused "what's wrong" Damiana asked noticing that Loki was looking at her sword with awe and fear. "Where did you get that sword?" Loki asked Damiana looked at Rebellion, "I found it while my son and were exploring some forgotten ruins for a research project. I don't know why ever since that day; the sword doesn't seem to want to leave no matter how many times I tried to get rid of it." Damiana said while looking at Loki. "You know for the owner of that sword you aren't what I expected..." said Loki in surprise.

"Let me guess. arrogant and boast about their accomplishments holding the legendary weapon that can kill God?" said Damiana amused.

"How'd you guess?"

"I've gotten that one too many times. after all, hunting is just a hobby I'm more of a research monkey than anything," said Damiana, waving the barkeep for another drink.

"why a hobby?" asked Loki, curious before he ordered something fruity and had way too much sugar to be healthy.

" like I said hunting is just a hobby I got into research mostly since my childhood was never the best since I was neglected by my parents and godfather for my stupid younger twin brother. books were my only solitary so I continue reading and researching about certain things that you normally never see before," said Damiana, taking a long pull of her drink.

"Ouch. Sorry, hear that. So...care to help me prank some uptight bastards?"

"Hmm. Pranks and the chance to figure out what the hell you actually are. I'm in," said Damiana.

when Damiana ran into Loki a second time and decided to test her theory.

"So Gabriel, how's it hanging?"

Loki, who had been eating a chocolate bar with Reese's pieces, choked on it. He had trouble dislodging it until the research monkey pounded him on the back a little.

"What did you call me?" he said gasping for air.

" Gabriel. That is your true name isn't it?"

"What the hell makes you say that?"

" I figured you were angel due to your aura. And since last I checked most angels were total dicks, I figured you had to be Gabriel who's been missing since the Dark Ages," she said flatly.

"Why Gabriel?"

"As I said, your aura was unusually strong."

Loki looked really uncomfortable.

"You're not going to tell anyone are you?" he said.

"So you are Gabriel? Ironic," she said amused.

"Yeah, but are you going to tell anyone?"

"Hell no! Why would I do that?"

"What?" said Loki was taken aback.

"why would I tell anyone your true name after all your not the only one in hiding," Damiana said as she remembered what happened in Griphook's last letter. She still giggles just by thinking about it, so does Henrik.

Flashback

They entered Quality Quidditch Supplies, which was crowded even more than usual because of the release of the new broom. Many were crowding around it, gasping and awing at the beautiful broom, exclaiming loudly and reading the written words below the broom.

"Hello, how can I help you?" asked the shopkeeper who was currently cleaning a broomstick with the best polish he had to offer in his shop. There was a tag on the broom showing it was there for professional cleaning and wasn't for sale.

"I'd like to buy one of the new brooms," said James, smiling brightly, his hand resting on his son's shoulder.

"The new one? I'm afraid they have sold out, Mr. Potter," said the shopkeeper blandly.

"There's one still on display. Surely you can wrap that for us?" asked James, taken aback. He had always gotten on well with the owner of Quality Quidditch Supplies, even as a small child. His father had brought him in for many of the newest broomsticks available as well.

"I like to keep that up so people can look…" explained the shopkeeper, looking conflicted.

"But I want it!" demanded Charlie angrily. "Dad, please!" "I will pay ten more galleons for it," offered James, hoping the man would give in. He didn't want to disappoint his son.

The prospect of ten more galleons hit home, so he agreed and walked over to the display cabinet to take it out. He then wrapped it up and asked for the new total for the broomstick, feeling quite pleased with himself.

James handed over the key; the beauty of the keys was that they could deposit the amount straight into the cash register. However, it quickly became apparent something was horribly wrong, as the shopkeeper said the spell twice to transfer the money, but nothing happened. He was confused.

"I am sorry…you seem to have insufficient funds in that account," said the shopkeeper, handing the key back and waiting expectantly for another one to try.

James just stood there stunned, Lily stared at James wondering what was wrong, and James Jr just frowned, not understanding what was going on. "But that's the main Potter vault!" cried James, alarmed. "I see...Give it here," sighed the man, taking and inserting the key once more. He tried three more times before he gave in. There was something wrong, and the only thing he could think of was that there had to be insufficient funds in the account. There was nothing wrong with his cash register—he had just used it not ten minutes ago when someone paid for a set of full Quidditch gear.

"This cannot be happening," said James, white-faced and eyes wide, full of worry.

"What's wrong?" whispered Lily, her face bright red in humiliation, especially for the way the shopkeeper was looking at them.

"There's no money," stated James softly, taking the key back and walking from the shop, not even registering his son's whining.

"That's impossible!" snapped Lily, wide-eyed.

"I need to get to Gringotts," said James, his face still ashen but his cheeks flushed red in utter embarrassment.

"Let's get going, then," said Lily adamantly, utterly furious with the Goblins—for she was sure it was their fault, their mistake.

"I'd like to speak to Griphook, please," said James grimly.

"Very well," grunted the teller, yelling in his own tongue for Griphook.

Five minutes later, Griphook finally made his appearance.

"I demand to know what's wrong with my key! It's not working!" said James quietly, but his voice was full of anger. He didn't want to make a scene in front of all those Wizards and Witches, but damn it, he was angry!

"You and your family are not Potters anymore. It's not your place to ask such questions or take money from a family that you are no longer apart of, other words Mr. Evans you and your family were disowned from the Potters and any other lines as well," said Griphook, withholding a feral smirk. It made his day seeing James now Evans taken down a peg (or rather five pegs, but that was beside the point). He never thought he'd see the day where James Potter now Evans wasn't a smug bastard. His father hadn't been half as bad as him—at least the previous Lord Potter had respect for Goblins! James Potter didn't respect anything, so yes, seeing him so angry was a blessing, really. There was only one Potter—or er, rather Peverell, Potter, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin —he was fond of— Damiana.

"It's my money!" cried James, unable to help himself.

"James, calm down!" hissed Lily, trying to get James to quieten down. This was just so embarrassing!

"Calm down? We have no money, Lily!" screeched James.

"People are looking," said Lily, her voice curt and demanding.

James looked around and saw she was right, though they looked away when he looked at them, they were listening. Damn it, everything was screwed up! He managed to listen to his wife speaking.

"So what do we need to do to withdraw money?" asked Lily quietly.

"I'm afraid not you and your family were disowned by The Potter's and other lines that follow the Potters, for now, you are Evans according to the bank statements we have there is no account under the name Evans other than that you guys have no money with Gringotts.," grunted Griphook. This Revelation shocked the former Potter's now Evans knowing that they were poor with no money and their former home the Potter Manor is no longer available to them since they were disowned from the Potter line and the other lines as well-meaning they were now homeless.

Or that everyone was going to know regardless, as it was going to be put in tomorrow's edition of the Prophet, courtesy of Rita Skeeter.

"The Potters no longer being a Potter! Disowned by the Potters!"

Needless to say, the former Potters now Evans, all three of them, never showed their faces that day.

 **End of flashback**

Loki was loving Great Tomb of shadows. It was so much useful to find idiots he could 'play' with and he didn't have to deal with Hunters coming to end his fun...when he had the best resource monkeys to redirect the hunters so he could play a little bit longer

Damiana even provided him with free internet and a computer that never crashed from viruses from all the sites he visited! It was awesome!


End file.
